An electronic device can include a biometric sensor, such as a fingerprint sensor, to verify a user's identity. For example, the electronic device can compare fingerprint information obtained by the biometric sensor to fingerprint information stored in a database of verified users.
A conventional fingerprint sensor detects changes in capacitance across an array of electrodes positioned below a dielectric. However, the performance of the conventional sensor is limited by the number and density of electrodes, the thickness and scratch-resistance of the dielectric, the time required to sample each electrode, the processing power of the electronic device, and so on. As such, a user operating an electronic device that incorporates a conventional fingerprint sensor typically perceives delay when operating the sensor, which can negatively affect user experience.